


Stress Relief

by walkalittleline



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, the old massage leads to doing it trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: “Rough workout?”Fjord opens his eyes and cranes his neck back with a grimace to see Caduceus sitting at the base of the tree, legs folded under him and a small bowl of incense sitting in front of him, small trails of smoke curling from the edges. He’s smiling faintly, a combination of amusement and sympathy.Fjord grunts in response, closing his eyes again and seriously considering just sleeping where he lays.“Would you like me to help with that?”





	Stress Relief

It starts out innocently enough.

Fjord has just finished a grueling workout with Beau in the training pit she and Jester had created the first week they’d moved in. An hour and a half of endless push-ups and sit-ups and half a dozen other ups leaves him aching so horribly he can barely manage to walk stiffly up the stairs towards the tower garden where he’s been finding himself sleeping lately. 

He’d done it once and realized how much he enjoyed sleeping under the boughs of the massive tree Caduceus had planted at the top of the tower, how peaceful it was listening to the gentle creak and sway of branches and rustle of leaves. After a while even Caduceus’ snoring had become a comforting sound.

He waves off Beau’s offer of joining her and Jester in the makeshift bath they’d set up at the bottom of the tower, instead slowly making his way up the curving staircase. He whimpers when he sees the ladder leading to the trapdoor at the top, painstakingly climbing up it and pushing the door inward, every muscle in his body protesting at the effort. There are aches in places he didn’t even know he had muscles.

With a weak, labored grunt, he hauls himself through the trapdoor and all but collapses onto the rough stone and earth of what’s left of the top of the tower. He closes his eyes, releasing a drawn out whine of discomfort, the noise trailing off pitifully.

“Rough workout?”

Fjord opens his eyes and cranes his neck back with a grimace to see Caduceus sitting at the base of the tree, legs folded under him and a small bowl of incense sitting in front of him, small trails of smoke curling from the edges. He’s smiling faintly, a combination of amusement and sympathy.

Fjord grunts in response, closing his eyes again and seriously considering just sleeping where he lays.

“Would you like me to help with that?” 

Fjord frowns, forcing his eyes open again to give him a perplexed look.

“Like… heal it?” he says curiously. “You think that would work?”

Caduceus makes a thoughtful sound in his throat. “I was thinking more of rubbing your shoulders but sure, I could try that.” He gestures for Fjord to come to him, shifting the incense aside and patting the grass in front of him.

Fjord grumbles but drags himself to his feet and half limps over to sit facing away from him. He’s still half-dressed, his tunic discarded early in the workout as it quickly became soaked through with sweat. The smell of the still smoldering incense is sharp and woody in his nose and automatically triggers the calm warmth in his chest that he’s begun to associate with both Melora and Caduceus himself.

“Where’s it hurt?” Caduceus says, laying his hands lightly on Fjord’s shoulders. His fingers feel cool on his overheated skin.

“Everywhere,” Fjord responds miserably.

Caduceus chuckles quietly. “Alright, we’ll just give you a little and see if it helps.” He lays his hands flat on Fjord’s upper back, breathing out slowly as Fjord feels the familiar heat of his healing energy flood through him.

It’s a temporary balm to the soreness in his muscles, but it comes back in a rush after only a few seconds and Fjord makes a displeased noise, slumping forward slightly.

“Didn’t do it?” Caduceus says, sounding apologetic and perhaps a little frustrated. “Want me to try something a little stronger?”

Fjord shakes his head. “I just need to sleep it off,” he says, “maybe I should take Beau up on the spa.”

“I can still try and help the old fashioned way,” Caduceus says. He’s makes a kneading motion with his hands when Fjord gives him a curious look.

Fjord sighs. “Yeah, alright,” he says resignedly. “Couldn’t hurt, I suppose.”

“One second,” Caduceus says. He pushes to his feet and moves to the little cluttered table in the alcove next to his bed, shifting a few jars aside before making a triumphant sound and holding up a small vial. He grins at Fjord as he returns and takes his seat behind him again.

“Peppermint oil,” he explains as Fjord hears him uncork the vial. “Natural remedy for this sort of thing.” There’s the slick sound of Caduceus dripping something onto his fingers and rubbing his hands together. “Might be a little cold.”

His hands settle on Fjord’s shoulders and he inhales sharply, arching his back at the chill. Caduceus murmurs an apology but doesn’t remove his hands, instead digging his thumbs experimentally into the tense muscles just below the nap of Fjord’s neck. It hurts, but in that way that stretching out the kinks in his muscles in the morning hurts, a pleasant sort of burn that makes Fjord’s shoulders drop and his head tilt forward as he bites back a pleased noise.

“Okay?” Caduceus says, kneading his fingers carefully into Fjord’s shoulders, his thumbs pressing circles into that same spot on either side of his spine.

“Mhmm,” Fjord hums, nodding. 

The oil on Caduceus’ fingers begins to make his skin tingle faintly, helping to numb the ache as he works the knots out of Fjord’s shoulders. He can feel himself relaxing automatically between Caduceus’ hands on his skin as he works his way down his back and the quiet sounds of the tree overhead. He thinks he could nod off just like this.

Then Caduceus slides his hands down to work at the muscles in his lower back, his thumbs pushing firmly into a particularly painful knot, and Fjord groans. It’s not a quiet sound. A low, breathy noise that leaves his lips before he can stop it.

Caduceus stills and Fjord feels his face flood with embarrassed heat. He opens his mouth to apologize but then Caduceus continues digging his fingers into the same spot and Fjord has to choke back another groan, biting his bottom lip hard as his eyes roll back and he shivers. He realizes with another jolt of humiliation that he’s starting to get hard, his cock filling rapidly as Caduceus’ long, deft fingers ply and loosen his aching muscles.

“It’s okay,” Caduceus murmurs, Fjord starting at how close his voice is to his ear, close enough that he can feel his breath on his skin. His voice is as calm and unbothered as always. “You don’t have to hide it.”

Fjord stifles a whimper, inhaling shakily and arching back slightly when Caduceus presses his fingers lower on his back, just above the waistband of his trousers.

“Your back is much looser now,” Caduceus says in that same bland, conversational tone. “Is there anywhere else that needs attention?” 

Fjord wets his lips and nods once, shuddering when Caduceus’ hands skate along his waist and his arms encircle his middle. His hands rest on Fjord’s thighs just above his knees.

“Here?” he says softly, his breath tickling Fjord’s ear.

Fjord nods and Caduceus hums, hooking his chin over Fjord’s shoulder and scooting closer behind him as he begins kneading at his thighs. 

“Higher?” Caduceus says, sliding his hands further up Fjord’s thighs when he nods. 

He thinks there’s no way Caduceus doesn’t see how hard he is at this point, his erection obvious where it’s straining at the front of his trousers. He doesn’t say anything about it if he does notice it, though, merely continues working at the aching muscles of Fjord’s thighs, making an approving noise when Fjord can’t suppress another low groan, shaky and breathy.

His hands move further up his thighs, his fingers digging in firmly, his thumbs brushing against the seam of his groin inches from his erection. Fjord closes his eyes and digs his teeth into his lower lip, heart hammering and blood pounding in his ears. Caduceus’ chest is warm against his back, his cheek grazing lightly against his own.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Caduceus murmurs, his hands pausing to rest high on Fjord’s thighs.

“Yes,” Fjord breathes without hesitation.

He can’t stop himself from groaning roughly when Caduceus’ wide palm presses against the side of his erection, kneading down into the base as his fingers curl around him through his trousers.

“That’s good,” Caduceus says, his lips brushing against Fjord’s ear. “Just relax. I’ve got you.”

He kisses Fjord’s ear lightly before trailing his lips over his jaw and down the side of his neck. Fjord tilts his head to the side and whines softly as Caduceus mouths wetly at the sensitive skin, his teeth scraping gently over the spot. His tongue drags up to the crook of Fjord’s jaw and he shivers at the sensation.

Caduceus deftly undoes the tie at front of his trousers, tugging the laces loose so he can slip his fingers under the fabric. He teases his fingertips over Fjord’s hip before wrapping around his erection again, his other hand pushing the fabric down to slip him free with an appreciative sound.

“Look at that,” he says, dragging the pad of his thumb over the head of Fjord’s cock. He noses at the back of his jaw and puts his lips to Fjord’s ear. “Look at you.”

There’s a reverence to his voice that makes Fjord feel faintly dizzy, sagging back against him so his head is resting against his shoulder. Caduceus goes back to kissing along his neck and jaw, one hand lazily stroking Fjord’s cock while the other slides up his chest to roll his nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“_Fuck,_” Fjord groans weakly, pushing his hips up eagerly, his fingers digging into his own legs for something to hold onto.

“You are… incredible,” Caduceus murmurs, his hand roaming over Fjord’s chest and down his arm, squeezing experimentally at his lean muscles as he does. “Let me lay you down, Fjord. Appreciate all of you.”

Fjord nods without really thinking, stomach lurching in surprise as Caduceus is suddenly standing and hoisting him up like he weighs nothing to carry him to the bed. He lays him down on the mattress, giving Fjord a look like he’s asking for permission before slipping his trousers off completely, leaving him naked.

“Look at you,” Caduceus repeats with that same air of reverence that makes Fjord flush with embarrassment. He settles on his knees at the foot of the bed between Fjord’s legs, easing his thighs apart and not hesitating before he sinks his mouth down around Fjord’s cock, groaning as he does.

Fjord has to stuff his fingers in his mouth to keep from crying out, arching off the bed atthe tight, wet heat of Caduceus’ mouth around him. He stares down in disbelief as Caduceus bobs his head smoothly, his fingers wrapped around the base of Fjord’s cock. He draws his thick, flat tongue up the underside of Fjord’s cock, looking up at Fjord through hooded eyes as he does.

Fjords swears weakly, cradling Caduceus’ face in his hands as he takes his cock in his mouth again, sucking at the head with a rapturous expression. Fjord threads his fingers through his hair and pushes it back from his face so he can clearly see the way his lips are stretched around him, pink and wet. Caduceus releases a low, content groan as he hollows his cheeks and takes Fjord so deep in his mouth he hits the back of his throat. Fjords thighs tremble dangerously at the pressure, his eyes rolling back and his fingers digging into Caduceus’ scalp.

“H-how… how did you—“ Caduceus swallows around him and Fjord makes a choked sound of disbelief. 

Caduceus pulls off with a lewd _ pop _, wiping the back of his hand over his swollen lips. He smiles far too innocently for what he was just doing and climbs up onto the bed to hover over Fjord, braced on his hands and knees. His long curtain of hair pools on the pillow next to Fjord’s head.

“Can I kiss you?” he murmurs, nosing at Fjord’s jaw.

Fjord releases a huff of laughter at him asking for permission after when he was just doing. He nods though, wetting his lips what Caduceus lifts his head to look down at him. He tilts his chin up, eyes falling shut when Caduceus kisses him. There’s no hesitant testing of waters he expected there to be, though it’s also not the forceful hunger he’d experienced with Avantika. It’s a deep, slow kiss, Caduceus’ lips warm and pliant against his own. 

He groans into the kiss and cants his hips up when Caduceus curls one hand around his cock and begins pumping it with unhurried movements. He wraps his arms around Caduceus, rucking his shirt up his chest to clutch at his shoulders, his skin soft and oddly fuzzy under his fingers. 

Caduceus releases his cock and Fjord whines plaintively, moving one of his hands between them to palm at Caduceus through his trousers as he unties them. Caduceus grunts softly, his lips stuttering into the kiss before sliding along Fjord’s cheek so he can bite lightly at his jaw, breathing out harshly as he does.

“You’re so big,” Fjord breathes, shaping his fingers around him and squeezing gently, Caduceus shudders, his fingers fumbling to try and undo the laces on his trousers. He’s so hard Fjord almost feels guilty, trousers stretched taut across him and a damp spot forming where the head of his cock is pushing against the fabric. Fjord helps him tug the laces open and pushes his trousers down his narrow hips, Caduceus sighing gratefully as he does.

“Here,” Fjord murmurs, licking his hand to slick both of them before pressing down on the small of Caduceus’ back so he settles flush against him. 

Caduceus groans into his neck as he grinds his hips down. Fjord whines and lets his legs fall open wider, one hand digging into Caduceus’ shoulder, the other gripping the back of his thigh.

“_Yes_,” he breathes, rocking up to meet the unsteady roll of Caduceus’ hips, his cock rubbing slickly against his own between them. 

“Feels good,” Caduceus whispers haltingly, his breath hot on Fjord’s neck. 

“Keep going it’ll feel even better,” Fjord says with a grin. His nails bite into Caduceus’ skin as a shuddering wave of pleasure rolls up his spine. “_Fuck_, Caduceus.”

Caduceus’ hips jerk unsteadily against him like he’s moving out of pure instinct, his breath coming out in shaky whimpers and whines that has Fjord murmuring words of encouragement until he comes between them a few minutes later. The slide of their skin is suddenly much smoother, the lewd, wet sound of it loud in the surrounding silence. 

Caduceus lifts himself up on to trembling arms so he can wrap one hand around Fjord’s cock and pump it gracelessly until he comes across his own stomach at last with a strangled moan. Caduceus flops back onto the bed, half on top of him, with a groan of mingled content and exhaustion. He nuzzles his nose affectionately into Fjord’s jaw and curls one arm around him.

“That was nice,” he murmurs sleepily.

Fjord lets out a small, disbelieving laugh.

“I wasn’t—not that I’m complaining, but I’m surprised, to say the least.”

Caduceus hums, propping himself up on one elbow and grinning lazily.

“You feel better, right?”

“Absolutely,” Fjord says with another laugh. He frowns. “You didn’t just… do this for that, though, right?”

“Call it a good excuse to use as a catalyst,” Caduceus says. He runs his hand down Fjord’s chest and stomach with an appreciative noise.

“Oh, I get it now,” Fjord says, grinning when Caduceus chuckles. “I see now why you were so taken with that minotaur. And Wursh. Are you sure I’m up to your standards?”

Caduceus pulls a face and pushes him away playfully. Fjord laughs and slips one arm around his middle, tugging him towards him easily. He kisses him and Caduceus doesn’t hesitate to return it. 

It feels natural, kissing him, coming as easily to him as if they’ve been doing this for months. He thinks maybe they have been a little, dancing silently around each other without realizing it.

“You might need to take Beau up on that bath,” Caduceus murmurs after a few minutes of lazy kissing. “We both might.”

“Later,” Fjord replies, sliding one hand up over the bumps of Caduceus’ spine to cradle the back of his and pull him into another slow kiss.  



End file.
